House Whitehead
House Whitehead rules the Weeping Town from the Weeping Tower. House Whitehead is sworn to House Baratheon of Storm's End. Lord Rogar Whitehead is in possession of Tears, the ancestral Valyrian steel longsword of House Whitehead. History According to family legend, as recorded by Maester Baldur in his book "The story of the Weeping Town and the honorable House Whitehead," House Whitehead was founded by Ragnor Whitehead sometime before the Doom of Valyria. As a young man, Ragnor spent time in Valyria, where he befriended the fourth son of a Valyrian Lord. It was from his association with this Valyrian that Ragnor came into possession of the Valyrian steel longsword Tears, following the Valyrian's death in battle. Distinguished by his bravery and talent for command, Ragnor was rewarded for his service with a land grant encompassing what would later become the Weeping Town, though at the time no town stood on the land. Because of his white hair (a striking feature in Westeros before the Doom of Valyria and Aegon's Conquest introduced a flood of white-haired Valyrians to the continent), Ragnor took the name Whitehead for himself and his children. Once in a while, children of House Whitehead inherit Ragnor's white hair, and family legend holds that children so blessed are destined to achieve another great advance for House Whitehead; but history has not always lent credibility to this legend. Following the death of King Daeron I Targaryen during the Conquest of Dorne, it is said that the weeping of then-Lord Gerold Whitehead (who at the age of four years had just inherited the Lordship from his father after the latter's death fighting in the Conquest of Dorne) inspired such melancholy in what was then known as Port Whitehead that it came to be known as the Weeping Town, a name which Lord Gerold grew up with and made official in honor of the fallen Young Dragon. Recent Events In the year 196 AC, with the combined investment of a number of Stormlords, Lord Rogar Whitehead undertook a project to improve the Weeping Town's port to the same level as the finest ports in the world substantial improvement. This project was completed the following year, 197 AC. As a result of this project, Lord Rogar had acquired a great deal of financial debt to the other Stormlords, which would take years to pay down; but perhaps even more consequentially, he promised the betrothal of his future heir to the then-two-year-old niece of Lord Quentyn Swann, Alysanne. Years later, Lord Rogar offered Lord Quentyn a substantial gift in order to secure his newborn heir Addam's betrothal to Lord Quentyn's own newborn daughter Laena instead, risking serious insult for a closer alliance with House Swann. happiness soon came to its end when the Laughing Storm broke out a civil war in the Stormlands, those who declared for Lord Lyonel Baratheon were known as the Rebels, and those who declared for King Daeron II Targaryen were the Crown Loyalists. House Whitehead declared to the King in private, Lord Rogar promised to end the Laughing Storms life. His plans never came to fruition. Lord Rogar stayed in Storms End, waiting. On behalf of House Whitehead the Admiral of the Whitehead Fleet sailed with the Storm Fleet, staying neutral. That is until the Battle of Greenstone Bay, the Whitehead Fleet refused to fight against the Estermont Alliance (House Estermont and Drumm). battle broke out and the Storm Fleet managed to escape with the little men they had left, the Estermont Alliance was victorious due to House Whitehead staying out of the battle. However, the Storm Fleet managed to escape and get to the Weeping Town before the Whitehead Fleet could arrive. The Admiral stayed neutral and let them stock up their ships, until the Reach Fleet arrived in the Weeping Town, they blockaded the town and sent soldiers to siege from the land. They questioned Lady Alynna Whitehead's loyalty, they tasked her to defeat the remnants of the Storm Fleet and they immediately surrendered. Reach Arbor Lords demanded that the Storm Fleet and Stormlord prisoners be given to them. Lady Whitehead refused and saw these lords as thieves, she then captured the Reachlords and imprisoned them along with the Stormlords. After a couple weeks, then the Crown Fleet arrives to sort out the situation. The Reachlords and Stormlords were released into Lord Kenning's custody and the Storm Fleet joined the Crown Fleet. is an immense hatred between Lady Alynna Whitehead (the wife of Ser Aegor Whitehead) and with Lord Jonos Rhysling. She thinks he is no better than the pirates that plague the stormwaters. Family Current * [[Rogar Whitehead|'Lord Rogar Whitehead']], Lord of the Weeping Town ** Ser Addam Whitehead, son of Lord Rogar and Heir to the Weeping Town ** Alysia Whitehead, daughter of Lord Rogar ** Robert Whitehead, son of Lord Rogar ** Elinor Whitehead, daughter of Lord Rogar * Ser Aegor Whitehead, cousin of Lord Rogar ** Alinor Whitehead, daughter of Ser Aegor ** Olyvia Whitehead, daughter of Ser Aegor ** Ser Hector Whitehead, son of Ser Aegor ** Lyra Whitehead, daughter of Ser Aegor * Visenya Mertyns (nee Whitehead), aunt of Lord Rogar Deceased * Lord Gerold Whitehead, former Lord of the Weeping Town * Ser Lyonel Whitehead, brother of Lord Gerold ** Talia Staedmon (nee Whitehead), daughter of Ser Lyonel Historical * [[Ragnor Whitehead|'Ragnor Whitehead']], Founder of House Whitehead Current Relationships Marriage/Betrothal * [[House Ashford|'House Ashford']], through the marriage of Lord Rogar Whitehead and Alara Ashford * [[House Swann|'House Swann']], through the marriage of Ser Addam Whitehead and Laena Swann * [[House Mertyns|'House Mertyns']], through the marriage of Ser Devin Mertyns and Visenya Whitehead Friendship * [[House Mertyns|'House Mertyns']], since Lord Rogar marched to their defense during the Wylde-Mertyns Conflict Rivalry * [[House Wylde|'House Wylde']], since Whitehead forces under Lord Rogar were tricked and attacked by Wylde forces during the Wylde-Mertyns Conflict Category:Houses from The Stormlands